


Kidnapped

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Kidnapping, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby was supposed to be home two hours ago. Supposed to being the key word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

any specific ideas yourself!

[](http://stevenuniverseshipfanfictions.tumblr.com/)

  * ## [Rupphire: Kidnapped](http://stevenuniverseshipfanfictions.tumblr.com/post/123783808934/rupphire-kidnapped)

It had been two hours. Two hours, and Ruby still wasn’t home. Sapphire couldn’t help but be worried about her. She wasn’t the type to not come home on time, and it honestly kind of terrified her. Garnet had started to get anxious as well, and she’d tried not to show it, but the singer knew her daughter too well for it not to be obvious. She had chewed her bottom lip between her teeth, and her hands kept twitching. She hated seeing her like this, but she didn’t know if there  was anything she could do. She couldn’t call the cops, because they’d just put her on a list of missing minority women. It’d only be worse because she was trans, and there was very little chance they’d even look for her.

She found herself swallowing back tears that bubbled up as she grabbed her phone, watching Garnet go stiff as she did so. She could see the worry in her features, and knew there was no way to help her daughter feel any better about what was going on. She wasn’t even sure if they’d ever see her again, and she couldn’t feel an ounce of emotion on her face as she watched their little girl. She was so calm, but her ticks gave her away, and she wondered if the same applied to herself.

“Are you calling Momma R?” Garnet’s voice startled her, and she glanced to their little one. She was getting so big, and it was hard to think that Ruby could be missing each and every moment they had left with her growing up. She hated the thought, and wanted to squash it dead, but wasn’t sure where to begin. Finding her wife seemed like the best way, if she could. God, she hoped that she did.

“Yes. I… I want to make sure that she’s okay.” Maybe she could get something, anything from the cellphone her lover carried. Maybe she was just running late, as extremely unlikely as that was.  She could at least hope for that before she called the cops, useless as they were.

“Okay… She’ll be home soon, right?” The look she got broke her heart. Garnet and Ruby were her world, and knowing that she could never see half of her world again was

“Of course, baby girl. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

The call had been useless. Her texts had gotten her no where. The cops had been no help. Ruby was gone, and there wasn’t any help she could get from the police. She had to go to the next best thing, and standing on the front porch so Garnet couldn’t hear her conversation, she flocked through her contacts. There was still one more option, but she needed a babysitter for their girl before she even thought about trying it. She could say she was okay, but she didn’t want to leave her alone. She was still so young. She pressed the contact, initiating the call, and put it to her ear as it rang.

“Hello?” Rose’s voice rang clear through the line, and she could hear Amethyst and Greg talking in the background. She hoped she wasn’t interrupting anything, but she couldn’t wait anymore, because there was no telling what was going to happen to Ruby, even while she was on the phone now.

“Rose, it’s Sapphire.”

“Oh, hello Sapphire! How’s Ruby and Garnet? Are we going to the beach this weekend still? Amethyst has a new friend that wants to come, and to be honest with you, I think she might have a little crush on me. It’s cute, ya know?” She could hear Amethyst yelling at Rose in the background, and she wished they could continue the pleasant conversation, but they couldn’t.

“I’m sorry, I can’t talk right now. Ruby hasn’t come home yet, and I need you to watch Garnet for a little bit. Can you do that for me? Please? I have to find her.”

“Oh. Oh, Sapphire. Of course, yes. Do you need me to pick her up?”

“No, I’ll drop her off. Thank you. I’ll be over in ten minutes.”





End file.
